


Keep Me Warm In Your Love

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Drama, F/M, Gamora Feels, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, Kree (Marvel), Peter Quill Feels, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protectiveness, Revenge, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: “There’s no need to apologize. I came here because I guess I.... I didn’t want to be alone.” Gamora ignored a sound that seemed like someone was hitting a metal pipe with a hammer, coming from Rocket’s room. She paused, then looked directly at Peter. “Could I spend the night here? With you?”(The Guardians get the Milano fixed and remodeled. The night before they get their ship back, Gamora asks to spend the night with Peter, just sleeping, but they're interrupted by a Kree radical, who nearly kills Gamora, but injures Peter instead.)





	Keep Me Warm In Your Love

She surprised herself when she asked Peter if she could spend the night with him.

She hadn’t planned on it. They hadn’t proceeded further than kissing and cuddling not even 2 weeks after Yondu’s death, because Gamora knew that Peter needed time to heal, and she needed time to come to terms with falling in love with him. She had never felt this way about anyone else before. She knew she loved Nebula, had known that since they hugged before Nebula left for her mission to take down Thanos.

The feelings Gamora was developing for Peter, though, were a very different kind of love.

She enjoyed spending time with him, and wanted to hear about his past, and his home planet. Though Peter was still grieving, it seemed to help him feel better to tell Gamora all the stories of his childhood, especially the good times he had with his mother and even with Yondu.

After the Guardians spent a day recovering from the battle on Ego, they located the Milano and brought as much of the wreckage as they could to Xandar. Their plan was to get it repaired, then modified to make it bigger.

However, while Gamora felt bad that Peter and Rocket had lost Yondu, that didn’t mean she was going to let them off the hook for crash landing the ship in the first place.

So she shot down their suggestion to take the ship to the Nova Corps for another free repair (in the past two months since the battle of Xandar they’d brought the Milano back in for repairs four times). Gamora wanted Peter and Rocket to learn from their mistakes, so they halfheartedly agreed to going to a mechanic in the private sector in a continent on the other side of the planet, away from the Nova Corps.

The town they landed in was the complete opposite of the bustling metropolis near the Nova Corps headquarters. Peter didn’t seem to mind it that much, but Rocket was annoyed at not being able to get the Milano fixed for free. Gamora wouldn’t budge on the issue, so they found a reputable mechanic in town, who charged the Guardians a hefty sum to repair and modify their ship. Since they were low on units, they had to return to completing jobs for various individuals, or people in need.

They worked themselves ragged for a week, escorting cargo and fighting Kree radicals to retrieve the locals’ stolen weapons, but with the help of Kraglin and the Quadrant, their new team member, Mantis, and the Guardians’ collective determination to get their ship improved, they only had to wait one more night until they could exchange their hard-earned units to get their ship back. Since the mechanic promised it would be ready first thing in the morning, the team opted to lodge in a nearby ‘hotel,’ although Peter referred to it as ‘Motel 6’ as they were checking in. By the sound of Peter’s tone, Gamora didn’t need to ask what that meant.

She originally had checked into a separate room, as they had enough units to spare between the 6 of them (Kraglin left to meet with Stakar Ogord and his reunited team of Ravagers). Gamora lasted all of an hour in her room before needing to leave. She could hear the occupant above her yelling at a game on his holo screen. The wallpaper was peeling, the carpet looked too suspicious for her to take off her boots, and the window was broken.

So she went to Peter’s room.

He looked like he had been crying when he opened his door, but when he saw her, his eyes brightened and he smiled slowly “Hey, Gamora! What’s up?”

She moved forward, into Peter’s room, and he moved aside quickly to let her by. She walked into the room and stood in the center of it. The layout was the same as hers – small holo screen on a wall across from a medium-sized bed, which was perpendicular to a wall with a small window (this one wasn’t broken). There was a tiny bathroom with lukewarm water, and Peter’s sink looked just as filthy as the one in Gamora’s room.

She sighed. “Maybe we should’ve gone to the Nova Corps again, after all.”

Peter closed the door, still looking surprised, but pleased at her arrival. “Nah, this is good for us. Builds character.”

Gamora turned to look at Peter, raising her brows. “I grew up sleeping on the floor. That’s enough ‘character’ for me.”

His smile faded. “Yeah, I mean, that wasn’t what I…. sorry,” he said, looking sheepish and scratching the back of his head.

She shook her head. “There’s no need to apologize. I came here because I guess I…. I didn’t want to be alone.” Gamora ignored a sound that seemed like someone was hitting a metal pipe with a hammer, coming from Rocket’s room. She paused, then looked directly at Peter. “Could I spend the night here? With you?”

He gaped at her, looking dumbfounded for a minute. “Oh. Oh, yeah, of course!” She smiled a little as he sprang into motion, turning off the intergalactic singing contest he had on the holo screen and then opening the miniature refrigerator underneath it. “You want something to drink? We’ve got.... Uh.... ” Peter pulled out two clear bottles of viscous looking liquid, then hastily shoved them back in. “I can call for room service, maybe!”

“That’s fine,” Gamora said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. He straightened up and she almost laughed at his giddiness. They had cuddled before, but he seemed excited at the prospect of her spending the night for the first time they were docked on a planet. “I’m exhausted, and we’ve got to wake up early in the morning, so I was thinking about getting ready for bed soon.”

“Oh, yeah, good idea.” He gestured to his bathroom as if to invite her to use it first, looked at the sink, and winced.

Gamora’s face grew warm as she stifled another laugh. Peter could be hot-headed sometimes, especially when he and Rocket got into their arguments, but Peter could also be kind and thoughtful, which is one of the reasons she knew she cared deeply for him. She appreciated his thinking of her and that he looked embarrassed at not being able to provide her with better accommodations. Also, if she hadn’t insisted on not going to the Nova Corps, they wouldn’t even be here.

“Maybe some more character will be good for me after all,” she said, offering Peter a smile, and she enjoyed seeing his face flush as she went into the tiny bathroom.

 

 

Half an hour later, Gamora was curled up on the lumpy mattress with Peter. She didn’t mind. She was so tired from the past week’s worth of work, and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. 

Peter had his arm around her as he dozed, gently stroking her hair in a comforting way. Gamora snuggled into his side even more, thinking that if she weren’t so tired, she’d want to kiss him. She sleepily pressed her lips against his jawline, and he sighed happily in response, squeezing his arm around her as he drifted to sleep.

Despite the horrid accommodations, and despite Peter still mourning his true father figure, he seemed at peace for the moment, and so did Gamora, as she began to drift away in his arms.

Suddenly, the door to their room slammed wide open.

“Traitor!” Gamora heard someone shout at her in the doorway, followed by a string of curses.

Then, right when she opened her eyes and saw a Kree radical, one of the ones she had fought a week ago and spared his life, raise a blaster and level it right at her.

In an instant, Peter rolled over, his back shielding her from the blaster fire.

"Peter!" She screamed. He rolled over with so much force that they fell onto the ground in a tangled mess. But it was not how Gamora pictured she would fall out of bed with Peter.

She screamed his name again as he convulsed, blood trickling out of his mouth as she smelled burnt flesh, and then he lost consciousness as he slumped over on top of her.

Gamora heard sirens right outside the window.

The Kree radical cursed and thought Gamora couldn’t see him, he ran his feet pounding on the floor of the hallway.

Gamora could hear Peter still breathing, though it was labored. She wanted to stay with him, but she couldn’t let the Kree get away.

She would make him pay for what he did to Peter.

She gently rolled Peter over onto his stomach, so he was resting on the floor. She could hear the Kree radical getting farther and farther away.

Gamora stayed with Peter for another minute, holding his hand and listening to him breathe, willing him to keep living. His back was scorched and his shirt had been burned clean through.

“G’Mora? Whass goin’ on?” Rocket asked from the doorway, still sounding half asleep.

“It’s Peter,” she said, shaking as she held his hand. She didn’t want to leave him, but she didn’t want the monster who hurt him to get away. “Can you watch him for me?”

“What are you –“ Rocket asked, but Gamora had sprang into action, getting up with one quick backward glance at Peter before she darted past Rocket in the hallway, Groot sitting on his shoulder.

“Don’t let Groot see him!” Gamora called back to Rocket, then began to race down the long hall to the emergency exit.

One of the doors opened and she narrowly avoided colliding into Drax as he entered the hallway. “Where’s Quill?” Drax asked, already alert and understanding that the situation was dire if Gamora was running through the hallway.

“He’s in his room. Stay with him! I’ll be back.” Gamora ordered, and made it all the way to the emergency exit before Drax could say anything.

The culprit had already set off the alarm two minutes before Gamora burst through the door out into the night, looking this way and that before she caught sight of the ambulance parked next to the hotel.

She focused on the ragged breathing patterns and erratic heartbeat of the Kree, who was running away from the area. She managed to call out the room number to the paramedics who were at the main doors to the hotel, before she set off to locate the Kree who would pay for shooting Peter.

She wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how she found the shooter, it was a blur of flashing lights and the ambulance siren, hoverpods honking at her as she ran in front of them and even leaped over one.

She wasn’t proud of it but she drew upon her training as an assassin to locate the shooter, finding him trapped in an alley, his back against the wall as she advanced.

Kree were tough adversaries, but after a lifetime of fighting for her life, Gamora was tougher than this one. He fired at her, but she nimbly dodged the blaster fire and advanced on him, wishing she had her sword.

She made do with her fists.

They fought hand to hand in the alley for several minutes, but Gamora feinted one way and when he fell for her bluff, she tripped him and he was on the ground, at her mercy.

Gamora was not in a merciful mood. She thought about Peter, shielding her with nothing but his body. She could have been killed if it weren’t for him. Peter was a brave, kind man, who wanted nothing more than his new family safe and for her to be happy, and he was lying on the ground in a hotel. Because of the Kree.

Because of her.

She punched and kicked the assailant without any thought, just pure rage as she thought about Peter lying on the floor where she left him. The Kree howled in pain at her blows and she thought, “Good.”

Then, when she’d broken many of his bones and he was lying just as helplessly as Peter was, Gamora stopped.

She could hear the Kree breathing, raggedly, as he whimpered in pain. One of his eyes was swollen shut and his right arm bent at an unnatural angle.

He glared up at her with his other eye as she leaned over him.

“Well?” he wheezed. “Finish it, then.”

Gamora paused. Thought of Peter. She thought about how she just left him there, all alone.

All so she could get her revenge.

“You're lucky he lived,” she sneered down at the Kree’s twitching, bruised and broken body. “If you had better aim, there wouldn't be any pieces of you to collect.”

“Better to be a poor shot,” the Kree rasped, “Than a lowly traitor.”

Gamora considered that, then said, “I suppose. But at least that’s not all that I am now.”

Then Gamora stood up, and headed out of the alley, back to the hotel.

 

 

It was strange how Peter seemed almost small, lying in the hospital bed.

When Gamora arrived, she asked the others if she could sit next to Peter. 

As she pulled up the chair next to him, she pushed aside the aftermath of getting back to the hotel, finding the authorities, giving them a statement and offering to turn herself in for beating the Kree within an inch of his miserable life. The officer took a long look at her, then said, “Just tell us where he is. That’s all we need.”

Gamora didn’t think that she would’ve gotten that response from a Nova officer.

The fury that had raged through her bloodstream dissipated as soon as she saw Peter. His vitals looked good, and the doctors had done a remarkable job patching him up. Gamora made a mental note to thank them before leaving with Peter as soon as he would heal. The doctors’ prognosis was promising. Even though they weren’t as advanced as the Nova medics, they gave Peter the best care and promised her it would take him no more than two days for his back to fully heal.

Gamora slowly reached out her hand and held Peter’s in hers. His hand was warm, making her cold, shaking hand feel better.

She leaned over Peter, and knowing the others were watching her, whispered, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you. I was weak. I should’ve been strong, and there for you instead of giving into my anger.”

“Gamora?”

She wiped her tears with her free hand as she still held onto Peter’s, and she looked up at she watched him wake. “Peter?”

He looked so pale and small in the hospital bed. But he was alive, and he was waking up.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he awoke, and Drax quickly dimmed the lights in the room. Gamora looked at Drax gratefully then turned back to Peter as she lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his warm hand.

“I’m here,” she whispered.

He slowly opened his eyes and then, his features smoothed out as he smiled up at her. “You’re okay,” he said, and Gamora shed another tear as she kissed his hand again.

“So are you,” she said. “Thank you. You saved me, again.”

“And I’d do it again,” he murmured, watching her kiss his hand in awe. “And again.”

“I hope it doesn’t have to come to that,” she said, smiling down at him through her tears, letting out a shaky laugh.

“What happened to ‘im? The dick who shot you? ‘m gonna find him after this….” Peter muttered. His heartbeat quickened and Gamora shushed him.

“You don’t gotta worry about that loser, Quill. Gamora kicked the snot outta him. Luckily the cops here don’t give a shit about it, so…. You two are the luckiest idiots I know,” Rocket said, not without affection.

“That’s my girl,” Peter murmured, resting his head back down and grinning back up at Gamora. She knew she wasn’t supposed to feel proud for giving into her rage, but at the very least, she would allow herself the peace of mind that she had given the Kree more mercy than he would have given her. And he wasn’t going to ever be able to get out of prison and find her and Peter. The authorities assured her she wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore.

“Is that ok, Gamora?” Peter asked, shaking her out of her thoughts. “Is it ok to call you my girl?”

She nodded, squeezing his hand in hers as she kissed it.

He closed his eyes and drew in a long, happy sigh. “This is both one of the happiest and worst moments of my life.”

She knew he didn’t mean that as a slight against her. He hated hospitals, because of the horrible memories he associated with them and his mother. He would stay here, though, until he healed. Then they would get their Milano, rebuilt and repurposed for a larger crew, and they, along with the other Guardians, would all fly off to have more adventures together.

“You'll get better Peter. We both will.” She said. She hoped she would be right.

“Together?” He asked, smiling up at her, and another tear rolled down her face, this time it was a happy one.

She nodded, and then, in front of everyone, she leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Peter leaned up into it, sighing with satisfaction as Rocket yelled at them, covering Groot’s innocent eyes. Mantis clapped with glee as Drax said, “I always knew this would happen! Right, Quill?”

Gamora knew she had a darkness within her that she wouldn’t ever quite shake. But there was another side to her that she knew had solidified in the past few months. She was a Guardian, a friend, a sister.... A lover. She had betrayed Thanos and Ronan, yes, but she would never betray her new family. She loved them, and she knew that she loved Peter, more than anything.

She kissed him like there would be no tomorrow, and she felt one step closer to peace.


End file.
